deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Goomba VS Koopa
Goomba VS Koopa is the fourth episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring the Goomba and the Koopa Troopa in a battle between two of the weakest enemies of the Super Mario series. Description ScrewAttack Episode 4 - Mario's worst enemies! The limbless Goomba duels the cowardly Koopa in the most unnecessarily epic fight of all time! YouTube Episode 4 - Mario's numerous enemies! The brainless, limbless Goomba battles the dim-witted Koopa in the most unnecessarily epic fight of all time! It's a duel to determine the best of the basic, but this brawl has some strange surprises in store... Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs. Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed. Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic endless common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two. Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Goomba (*Cues: Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*) Wiz: The Goombas used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army. Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is just to walk directly into its opponents. While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying. Plus, they also have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use them, and... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth? Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to get the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air. Goombas can also sprout wings, becoming Paragoombas, capable of barely sustained flight. Boomstick: And when flying, the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons! Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been known to accomplish the impossible. Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands? Oh my God, it has telepathy powers! Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't. Boomstick: Well then how's it holding it?! Wiz: Goombas are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation. Though, sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire. Boomstick: Yeah, you'd think it would stop walking when impending death is directly in front of it. Wiz: After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered its brain to be less than half the size of an acorn, proving what we've always known. Boomstick: Goombas are fuckin' morons. Koopa Troopa (*Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle Theme*) Wiz: Bowser's second most common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior. Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles!? Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: Awh... Wiz: While the Goombas are the backbone, the Koopas are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop". Boomstick: Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem. Wiz: Koopas are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-kart driving. Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle? Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa shell, made of a tough steel-like substance capable of withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure. Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa shell can destroy almost anything. It's a living torpedo of pain! Wiz: There seems to be a common misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa. Actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into its shell. Why? Boomstick: 'Cause they're a bunch of pussies! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. The Koopas are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most just hide in their thick shell. Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too. Wiz: But you'd think as soon as Mario picked up the shell, it would a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves. Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches. Death Battle (*Cues: Super Marioland Theme - Remix*) The Koopa emerges from a Warp Pipe and calmly walks through the field. When he meets the Goomba, he stops. FIGHT! (*Cues: King Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy*) The Koopa and the Goomba both sprout wings, becoming the Paratroopa and the Paragoomba. They take to the air and fly into each other 4 times. After flying in a circle, the Koopa tries to hit the Goomba by doing something similar to the Spindash from Sonic the Hedgehog, but misses. As the Goomba smiles, the Koopa ricochets off a wall and hits the Goomba, who falls under a Thwomp, which he manages to avoid. He also avoids 3 more Thwomps but gets hit again by the Koopa, who is squashed under a fifth Thwomp. The Goomba lands near a cannon, followed by the Koopa. As they both fly up, the cannons fire at them both. As they dodge the cannonballs and Bullet Bills, they trade a few blows. The Koopa tries to hit the Goomba using the trick he tried earlier, but mises and continuously ricochets off the walls again. When he stops, six Bullet Bills fly up, but the Goomba stops them by dropping Micro-Goombas onto them. After dodging two more Bullet Bills, the Goomba and Koopa are high in the air. As they fly into each other some more, the Angry Sun attacks the Goomba and the Koopa. While the Koopa successfully evades the Sun, the Goomba is hit and loses his wings. Luckily, he lands in a Kuribo's Shoe. As the Koopa descends, the Goomba hops towards his opponent in the shoe. The Koopa hides under a line of breakable blocks as the Goomba hops on the Blocks above him. The Koopa tries to escape by flying to the right then quickly flying into the pipe, but the Goomba hits the Koopa, knocking him into the Pipe. The Goomba hops after the Koopa but gets attacked by a Piranha Plant emerging from the pipe. The Koopa (who lost his wings from the attack) come out the other end of the pipe, to meet a group of Red Goombas who live underground. The Goomba appears and hits the Koopa, causing him to hide in his shell. As the Red Goombas dance victoriously, the Goomba spots a pool of Lava near the Koopa. The Red Goombas continue to dance as the Goomba advances towards the Koopa and kicks him, causing him to slide towards the lava. Luckily, the pool of Lava is small enough for the Koopa to slide over it and hit a block, causing him to slide into the Goomba and the Red Goombas. Unfortunately, he also slides into a much larger pool of Lava, reducing him to a skeleton (Dry Bones). Double K.O.! Results (*Cues: Desolate Path - Super Mario 64*) Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that? ''' Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall. '''Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death. Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire. Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated up in the end. Wiz: This battle is a Draw. Trivia *The connections between the Goomba and the Koopa are that they're soldiers of Bowser's army and are considered the weakest and most pathetic enemies in the Super Mario series. *This is the first episode of DEATH BATTLE! to reach over 1,000,000 views on YouTube. *According to a blog made by Ben Singer, this episode was originally going to be Goomba VS the Burgertime Hotdog. The reason why it didn't happen was that there wasn't much to work with and nobody would recognize the hotdog. *This is the first Company themed episode, with the next 21 being Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei, All Might VS Might Guy and Black Canary VS Sindel. **This is the first Series themed episode, with the next five being Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Pokémon Battle Royale, Meta VS Carolina and Mega Man Battle Royale. ***This is the first Nintendo themed episode, with the next four being Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Bowser VS Ganon and Wario VS King Dedede. *This is the first episode in which neither character talks, the next 14 being Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Bomberman VS Dig Dug, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Master Chief VS Doomguy, Pokémon Battle Royale, Fulgore VS Sektor, Godzilla VS Gamera, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Bowser VS Ganon, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight and Mega Man Battle Royale. *This is the first episode where the battle officially ended in a draw, with the next three being Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro and Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. **This is the first episode to have both main combatants die, with the next two being Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black and Eggman VS Wily. *This is the first DEATH BATTLE! between two Eastern characters, with the next 43 being Haggar VS Zangief, Felicia VS Taokaka, Bomberman VS Dig Dug, Vegeta VS Shadow, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Eggman VS Wily, Zelda VS Peach, Link VS Cloud, Pikachu VS Blanka, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu, Luigi VS Tails, Pokémon Battle Royale, Godzilla VS Gamera, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Guts VS Nightmare, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Pokémon VS Digimon, Dante VS Bayonetta, Bowser VS Ganon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Ken VS Terry, Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Lucario VS Renamon, Naruto VS Ichigo, Sephiroth VS Vergil, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Sora VS Pit, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei, Ganondorf VS Dracula, Mob VS Tatsumaki and All Might VS Might Guy. *This is the first Joke Battle, with the next five being Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie and Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. Category:Death battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Ties Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Joke Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles.